


lowlife

by murderstag



Category: Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: henry and kai fuck on a car. This is old.





	lowlife

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first smut I’ve ever written and I was like 13 when I wrote it for me and my boyfriend and posted it on wattpad. Its really badly written but I’m posting it here for like a milestone or whatever and to see how much I’ve improved. ALSO, as if the first movie isnt obscure enough this is for the second one so I know no ones gonna read this.

**Disclamier:** **Please** **don't** **read** **this.**

Henry dragged Kai out of the building and threw him into his car.

"What the fuck was that, Kai?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Henry? Those people in there ain't done shit to us."

Henry smirked and leaned in closer to Kai, "From now on you do whatever I say, when I say it or I'll fuck you up, you hear me?"

They were looking into eachothers eyes for a while without saying a word, Kai's breathing started to get heavier. Henry was trying to be intimidating, but to Kai it just came off as sexy.

Kai whimpered and without thinking he met Henry's lips with his. It shocked Henry for a second, but he started to violently kiss him back. Did Kai actually want him? That thought was so funny to Henry. Poor bastard.

Henry didn't have any sort of romantic feelings for Kai, but he was willing to go through with this because he was a little turned on and sex is fucking awesome. Plus, there wasn't really any reasons not to have sex with Kai, I mean, sure, Cricket might find out, but that's not a big deal to Henry.

Yeah, He's definitely gonna go through with this. This guy sure is good at kissing, wonder if he's good at other stuff.

Henry started to grind onto the older man beneath him. Kai whimpered and lifted his hips to meet Henry's crotch. They both groaned as Henry started to grind harder.

Henry smirked, he was enjoying this way too much, "You like that, Kai?"

"Fuck," Kai breathed "Oh God, Henry Please-"

"Please what?"

"You know..."

He leaned down and nibbled on Kai's ear, "Say it." He whispered.

Kai moaned. "Oh god! Henry, God, Fuck me, please."

Henry smiled, looking at the man under him. He had to admit that Kai was pretty cute, laying on his car with his hands over his head, with his messy grey hair and his flustered red face, the way he shyly looked at the floor and avoided eye contact with Henry. Oh god, and the little moans and whimpers he makes and the way his mouth opens. The way he's such a dominant guy, but around Henry he's willing to completely submit himself to him and do whatever he says.

Oh, fuuck

Henry closed his eyes and bit his lip. He made eye contact with Kai, he smiled then, threw his hands up and chuckled, "Whatever you say Kai," 

Henry climbed up on the car and got on top of Kai. He buried his head in Kai's neck and started nipping at it; Kai's moans made Henry weak. He unzipped Kai's pants and started rubbing him slowly through his boxers.

Kai gasped and arched his back, "Fuck! Please Henry, please, no more teasing." He whimpered through short breathes.

Henry looked up, "You ever been fucked by a guy before?"

Kai shook his head. I'm his first. "Well, then maybe we should start with some foreplay."

Kai whimpered, "Henry, just fuck me already please!"

"Or I could just leave you here all night with a hard dick begging for a release that you won't get..."

"Fine we can do some foreplay, what? are you gonna suck me off or something?"

Henry scoffed, "God, no." Kai frowned.

"But we can do some hand stuff." Kai's eyes perked up slightly. "But first," Henry kissed Kai roughly on the mouth, "We should probably get out of these clothes."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, okay."

They violently made out while Henry unbuttoned Kai's shirt. Kai was chubby and had a very hairy chest, Henry thought it was so fucking cute.

When they were finally out of their clothes Kai was slightly embarrassed about his body and he kept looking at the floor to avoid eye contact.

Henry reached down and started slowly  rubbing Kai's dick. Kai whimpered and started squirming a lot. Kai kept opening his mouth a lot and then closing it; Henry was proud of his ability to make Kai speechless.

"You're fuckin cute."

Kai gasped, and his face turned even redder than before, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He stopped rubbing Kai and Kai whimpered. Henry chuckled, "Someone's a little eager, aren't they?"

"You, you shut the fuck up."

Henry was having way too much fun with this, "Hmm, fuck yourself."

"Excuse me?" 

"Finger yourself for me."

"I- I've never done that before..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Kai we have to prep you or else you're gonna be in a lot of pain, and I ain't touching your asshole."

"It's embarrassing..."

"If I fuck you right now without prepping you, you're ass is gonna feel like it's splitting in half."

"I don't... I -uh, can you help me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks..."

"Uhh," he grabbed Kai's hand and guided Kai's hand and guided it to his mouth, "Here, suck on your fingers."

"Christ."

"Just do it Kai."

Kai leaned in and started reluctantly started sucking on his own fingers, he closed his eyes and started to really get into it. Henry's mouth opened and he thought it was hottest fucking thing he's ever seen.

Kai opened his eyes and saw Henry awkwardly watching him. "Uhh, I- uh, is that good?"

"Yeah," Henry whispered.

"What do I do now?"

"Uhh, just fuckin play around with it then slowly put in one finger and when you get used to it just add more fingers."

"Goddamnit Henry."

"Hey the sooner you start the sooner you can finish."

"Okay, okay."

Kai reached his hand behind himself and started rubbing his ass in circles.

"Ah!"

"How's it feel?"

"Weird," he gasped. "But like a good weird?"

"Hm, try to put one in."

Kai whimpered and started to slowly push a finger inside himself.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Just start moving it back and forth when you're ready."

"Yeah, okay." He started moving his finger while breathing heavily and gasping.

Henry bit his lip.

Kai shut his eyes and picked up the pace. "Ah, oh god Henry, fuck me."

Henry spit in his hands, reached down and started jerking himself off, he couldn't help it the sight of Kai fingering himself and moaning for him was too much to handle.

Kai put in another finger, "Ah god Henry, please fuck me harder."

Henry moaned, goddammit Kai was doing this on purpose.

A third finger, "Henry oh god fuck that's so good please Henry."

"Stop, Kai stop I'm gonna fuckin cum."

Kai smirked and pulled his hand out.

"Turn around Kai."

"Yeah, okay."

Kai turned around and laid on his belly.

"You ready, Kai?"

"Yeah please Henry oh god."

"You're such a needy little slut, aren't you?"

"Please don't call me that ever again."

"Sorry."

Kai felt the tip of his dick enter him, Kai breathed heavily. Henry pushed further.

"Fuck Henry stop, just a minute."

"Need a second to get used to it?"

"Yeah."

"Too big for tough ol Kai?"

Kai chuckled, "Shut the fuck up."

"Just tell me when."

"Okay Henry, move now."

Henry started to slowly move back and forth, and Kai yelped. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, "It hurts, Henry."

"It's okay, You'll get used to it."

"Ah!"

Henry stopped thrusting and buried his face in Kai's neck, he reached hand down to and started rubbing his thumb in circles on the head of Kai's dick

Kai involuntary thirst into the air, "fuck Henry!"

"Yeah, you like that?" He did it again.

"Ah, fuck yeah, mmm Henry!!"

He thrust again and Kai gasped, "Oh god!" He kissed Kai's neck up and down, and he started to thrust and jerk him off to the same pace.

Kai seemed to be enjoying this a lot more now, and so was Henry. He was enjoying it so much that he bit down on Kai's neck, so hard he started to bleed a little.

Kai yelled, "You bit me!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm not complaining..."

Henry licked the wound and Kai moaned. "Henry, fuck me harder."

Henry stopped thrusting.

Kai whined, "What the fuck, why'd you stop?"

"Say that again."

"What the fuck, why'd-"

"No, no. Before that."

"Henry, fuck me harder?"

"Yeah, that's it. I want you to beg for me, Kai."

He made eye contact with Henry and gave him a look of want.

"Henry, please oh god. Please, I need this, fuck I need you inside me. Henry please fuck me harder please Henry oh god, you're so good."

That was enough for Henry. He thrust hard into Kai and Kai screamed. He did it again, and again.

"Yeah, you like that you little bitch?"

"Mmmmmm!!" Was all Kai could reply.

He yanked Kai's hair back and thrust even harder and faster. "HENRY OH GOD I THINK IM CLOSE!"

Henry let go of his hair and grabbed him by the hips, "Scream my name, Kai!" He thrust into Kai as hard as he could three times, "HENRY!!!" Kai came all over the car, his ass clenched around Henry which caused henry to buck one more time before moaning and cumming inside him. They both breathed heavily, Henry pulled out of him.

"Christ, Kai look at what you did to my car."

"Sorry..."

"Goddammit."

"You were the one who decided to fuck me on the car."

"You better watch your mouth, Kai."

"Sorry, there should be a towel in the back."

Henry sighed, "Okay, thanks."

**THE END I GUESS THANKS FOR READING THIS HORRIBLE PIECE OF TRASH IM WANT TO DIE BYE LOL**


End file.
